Counting Stars
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca and Chloe married young and are now struggling to get by. Based off the song "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Beca entered her apartment that she shared with Chloe and sighed when she saw that the place was being lit by candles. "I asked them for two more days," she muttered as she closed the door.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said from the living room. She was sitting on the couch watching a movie on a portable dvd player.

Beca moved to sit beside her wife and kissed her on the cheek. She and Chloe had married young both being twenty-two when they tied the knot. They had been together since their freshman year of high school and thought that was sufficient enough time to settle down with one another. Of course their parents had disagreed but Chloe and Beca were set on getting married.

Chloe was currently finishing her last year of college, getting her master's in business and working as a waitress while Beca worked at a bar and tried to break into the music industry.

"How was your day?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged. "Same old stuff, ya know? How about yours?"

"I passed that exam I was worried about," Chloe said, happily. "I got an A."

Beca smiled and kissed her wife. "I told you that you could do it."

"I know," Chloe said against Beca's lips. "We should celebrate."

Beca's heart dropped. She couldn't afford to do anything extravagant. They had bills to pay and money to save for rent. "What'd you have in mind?" Beca asked with a smile. "We can do anything you want."

Chloe looked happy to hear this. "Really?"

Beca nodded. "Whatever you want."

Chloe stopped the movie she was watching and set it down on the chipped coffee table that they had picked up for dirt cheap at a garage sale. "I'll be right back."

Beca ran a hand through her hair and reached into her pockets, pulling out change and dollar bills. She set it on the table and reached into her jacket pocket next, pulling out a couple of more bills that she had made from tips that night. Once she deducted what she needed to put towards rent, she was left with twenty dollars.

Chloe returned with her laptop and sat down beside Beca.

Beca frowned when she noticed that Chloe hadn't changed. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I don't want to go out," Chloe said as she tapped away at the computer. When one of Beca's tracks filled the apartment, she set the laptop down and glanced at her wife. "Hey," she said with concern laced in her voice. "What's wrong?" She reached out and brushed a tear from Beca's cheek.

Beca squeezed her eyes shut and let out a breath before opening them back up. "You deserve better than this. I can't afford to take you out."

"I don't want to go out, Becs," Chloe said, comfortingly.

"Because you know we can't afford to do anything. I want to take you somewhere fun and watch you have a great time for once."

"I'm happy just being here with you," Chloe continued. She linked her fingers with her wife's. "I don't care that we can't go out. I just want to listen to music and sing with you."

"Maybe you should go stay with Aubrey until I can get our lights cut back on," Beca suggested. She hated sending Chloe to Aubrey, who had also disagreed with their marriage but Chloe deserved better living conditions.

"I'm not going anywhere," Chloe said.

Beca sighed, knowing there wasn't any point in arguing. "Have you eaten?"

"I was waiting for you to get home," Chloe answered. "I can make us something. PB and J or ham and cheese?"

"PB and J," Beca answered.

Chloe squeezed Beca's knee and stood up to go into the kitchen.

When Chloe returned to the living room with two sandwiches, Beca looked at her.

"Do you regret marrying me?" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled and handed Beca her sandwich. "The best thing I ever did was marry you."

Beca frowned. "But look how we're living."

"And I'm happy," Chloe answered, sincerely. "We're healthy, we at least have a roof over our heads and we have each other. I don't need extravagant, Beca. I just need you. Why? Do you regret it?"

"No, of course not," Beca replied. "I just… I want you to be proud of me. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I knew it was going to be hard to break into the music industry but I wasn't expecting it to take over a year. I want you living better than this."

"I am proud of you," Chloe said. "You haven't given up on your dream."

"I'm thinking it's time that I did," Beca said. "I spoke to my dad. He's still willing to hire me at his office."

Chloe took Beca's sandwich from her and put it back on the plate before setting it down. She then moved so that she was straddling her wife's thighs. "You're not going to give up, Beca. Music is your passion."

"If it was just me, then this would be okay," Beca explained. "But it's not. I can't continue to let you live like this."

"I'm fine with it, Beca. It won't be forever. You're talented. Someone will hear what I do and you'll be doing what you love before you know it. Just hang in there. Please just stick with it for a while longer."

Beca remained silent.

"Beca." Chloe brushed a strand of hair from Beca's face. "Promise me you won't take that job with your dad. Just give it a few more months at least."

"Okay," Beca relented. "A few more months." The music that had been playing suddenly stopped as the laptop shut off due to a dead battery. "We can still sing."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I've changed my mind. Let's go to bed."

Beca sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

Chloe rolled her eyes with a grin on her face. "Don't be so mopey."

"Don't be so perky," Beca retorted, playfully.

"I can't help it," Chloe said. "I have an amazing wife."

"No, that'd be me with the amazing wife." Beca captured Chloe's lips with her own and stood up causing Chloe to wrap her legs around Beca's small frame.

"It never ceases to amaze me how strong you are for such a tiny person," Chloe said.

"You are so in for it," Beca said as she moved them towards their bedroom.

* * *

A few hours later, Beca awoke to an empty bed. She pulled shorts and a t-shirt out from her drawer and put them on before walking out into the living room. She found Chloe using the light from her cell phone as she counted dollar bills out on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked, her voice husky from their night's activities.

Chloe finished counting before writing something down on a piece of paper. "Seeing what bills we can pay."

Beca sat down beside her wife and looked at the coffee table. There were four stacks of bills separated on it.

Chloe used her pen to point at each stack as she spoke. "Rent, phones, student loans and we actually have a hundred dollars toward groceries."

Beca looked confused. "Where did we get that money from?" Beca never asked anyone to borrow money. Not even her best friend, Jesse. She hated owing people.

"I decided I could do without a few textbooks this semester," Chloe said.

Beca shook her head. "Buy your books, Chlo. I'll figure something else out."

"We need to pay our rent," Chloe said.

"If I don't have the money by tomorrow night, then you can use your textbook money," Beca said. "Okay?"

"Okay." Chloe looked at Beca and could already see the brunette's brain working in overdrive. "I love you."

Beca kissed Chloe. "I love you too. Thank you for having faith in me. We won't always have to count dollars. One day we'll be counting stars."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Beca was sitting in a cafe with Jesse as he told her about the internship he had gotten in his dream field. Jesse Swanson wanted to score movies and he was getting closer to his dream as the months passed. The brunette was happy for her friend but she couldn't help the twinge of envy working through her.

"So how's Chloe?" Jesse asked as he picked up a fry from the plate he was sharing with Beca.

"Studying and working hard," Beca answered as she began to fold the edges of a napkin. "She's doing well, though."

Jesse watched as his friend fiddled with the napkin and smirked. "I'm not sure that napkin is the best thing to use if you want to get into origami."

Beca released the napkin and let out a breath. "I need a favor," she admitted.

Jesse was surprised to hear those words leave Beca. The last time she asked him for a favor it was telling him to shut up about a movie he had seen. "What do you need?"

"Do you know anyone who'd want to buy my guitar?" Beca asked.

Jesse shook his head. "You can't sell that, Beca. You worked hard to get it."

"I rarely have time to play it anyway." Beca stated.

"I still remember the day you got it," Jesse continued. "You were beyond happy to finally be able to afford it."

"Well keeping a roof over my wife's head is more important to me than a guitar," Beca explained.

"How much do you need?" Jesse asked. "I can-,"

"No, thanks," Beca cut him off. "I just need help selling my guitar. I'm sorry to bother you with this. I'm working all day and won't have the time. Think you can sell it for me and I'll swing by your apartment later?"

"Sure." Jesse wished Beca would just take his money instead. He wasn't wealthy by any means but he could afford to help his friend out. So how much are you willing to give it up for?"

"Two-hundred would be great but I'll take what I can get." Beca stood up from the table. "Thanks, Jesse."

"Don't worry about it." Jesse stood up as well and followed Beca out of the café to retrieve her guitar.

* * *

Chloe was lying on the couch in the apartment that Aubrey shared with their best friend, Stacie. She had decided to visit her friend after leaving work, not wanting to stay at her own apartment alone with no electricity.

"What are you doing tonight?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Hanging with Beca. She's in a bad place right now. I need to bring her out of her funk."

"Why don't you two come over here for dinner tonight?" Aubrey asked. "It's been a while since we've hung-out together."

"I'll show up but Beca is another story." Beca and Aubrey in a room together for more than a few minutes usually ended in an argument between the two. Chloe had grown up with Aubrey. They were like sisters and Aubrey only wanted the best for her. It just so happened that they disagreed on what the best meant. Chloe was content with her life at the moment but Aubrey wanted more for her.

"I was only inviting her to be nice anyway," Aubrey said.

Chloe rolled her eyes and sat up on the couch. "When are you two going to learn to get along?"

"When she stops being a sarcastic ass... and taking those ear monstrosities out of her ears wouldn't hurt either."

Chloe sighed. "Why are you so hard on her?"

"Because she's married to my best friend," Aubrey stated, simply.

"She treats me right, Bree. She takes cares of me. We've been together for eight years and married for one of those years. She's it for me. She's not going anywhere."

Aubrey sighed. "I know. And she's really not that bad... when she's not talking."

Chloe let out a light laugh. "At least I got you to admit that much."

"Just keep it to yourself," Aubrey said, jokingly.

Chloe checked the time and sighed. "I have to stop by to see my parents."

Aubrey made a face. "By choice?" Aubrey knew she gave Beca a hard time but Chloe's parents were another story. They took every opportunity to let Chloe know how much they disagreed with her decision to get married.

"My mom asked me to visit," Chloe explained as she got up from the couch. "I'm hoping she and my dad will at least try to hold back from bad-mouthing my marriage."

"Good luck," Aubrey said.

"I'll need it," Chloe said before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Chloe parked outside of her parents' four-story home and sat there for a few minutes enjoying the peace and quiet. As she sat there, her phone began to ring and she saw that it was her mother. "Hello?"

"We invited you over so you'd come see us. Not for you to sit in the driveway."

"I'll be right in," Chloe said before ending the call.

She got out of her car and as she walked up to the front door, it was opened by her father. "Hello, sweetie." He hugged his daughter and gave her a peck on the forehead. "You haven't been by in a while."

"Yeah, sorry. I've been busy," Chloe answered as she walked further into the house. It looked as spotless as ever as if no one lived in it. She could smell food from the kitchen and followed her father in that direction to go see her mother.

"Hi, Mom," Chloe greeted as she entered the kitchen.

Melanie Beale turned off the stove and turned to face her daughter. "Oh honey, you look a lot skinnier than you did when we saw you three weeks ago." Melanie hugged her daughter and pulled back to look at her.

"I weigh the same as I did three weeks ago," Chloe assured her mother as she took a seat on one of the stools by the counter.

"That wife of yours get a real job yet?" Nathan Beale asked.

And it begins.

"She has a real job, Dad," Chloe said, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Working in a club isn't a real job," Nathan stated. "She needs to start taking life seriously. She talked you into getting married and she-,"

"She didn't talk me into anything," Chloe said as calmly as she could. "She asked me to marry her and I said yes. It was my decision just as much as it was hers. We've been married for a year now. You two need to start accepting it."

"How can we? She decided you two should get married at twenty-two. Neither of you have solid jobs, you live paycheck to paycheck and not to mention you're still in school."

"I refuse to argue with you two about this on a daily basis and I won't listen to you speak badly of Beca." Chloe stood up and gestured to the entryway. "I'm just going to go."

"Chloe," Melanie began.

"No," Chloe said, firmly. "You two need to get over your problem with my marriage. Beca doesn't deserve this from you." Chloe left the kitchen and made her way to the front door before she was stopped by her father.

"You're choosing her over your family?" Nathan asked.

"No," Chloe sighed. "You chose for me." Chloe left the house and made her way to her car, pulling her phone out as she did so. She texted Aubrey a quick message to let her know how her brief visit with her parents had gone and let her know that she would definitely be over with Beca tonight. She could use some fun.

* * *

Beca entered her apartment around seven that night and smiled at seeing Chloe dancing around the living room in nothing but one of her plaid shirts and underwear. She had gotten the lights cut back on earlier that afternoon since Jesse had come through for her, selling her guitar for five hundred dollars. Smiling, she closed the door and took a seat on the couch. Chloe grinned and began to unbutton the plaid shirt that she was wearing.

"You look good in my clothes," Beca said as Chloe moved closer to her.

"How'd you come up with the money to pay the rent?" Chloe asked as she continued to dance to one of Beca's mixes playing from her laptop.

"Sold some stuff I didn't need," Beca replied.

Chloe's face fell as she stopped dancing. "I don't want you selling your stuff."

"And I don't want you forgoing your education to pay our rent." Beca reached out for Chloe, pulling her down until she was straddling her lap. She trailed her hand up Chloe's taut stomach and leaned up to place kisses along her neck.

"We can't," Chloe said, but remained where she was.

"Why not?" Beca nipped at her wife's neck.

"We have dinner plans with Aubrey and Stacie at eight," Chloe stated.

Beca pulled away from Chloe's neck to look her in the eyes. "Since when?"

"Since Aubrey invited us," Chloe said.

"You mean you," Beca corrected.

"No, _us," _Chloe repeated.

Beca sighed and rubbed her hands up and down Chloe's thighs. "I don't know, Chlo. You know how things go when I'm in a room with Aubrey for too long."

"I do," Chloe smirked. "You argue and pick on each other like sisters."

Beca made a disapproving face. "Definitely nothing close to sisters."

Chloe brought her hands down to the button on Beca's jeans. "Maybe you need more persuading."

Beca grinned and kissed Chloe. "I'll go if you want me to. No persuading necessary."

"Then a quick reward for being compliant." Chloe unbuttoned Beca's jeans and kneeled down on the floor. She pulled her wife's jeans and underwear off in one swift motion before burying her head between her legs.

"God," Beca groaned out between clenched teeth as Chloe wasted no time sucking her clit into her mouth. She laced her hand through Chloe's hair and dropped her head back onto the back of the couch. Chloe was working her mouth and tongue exactly where Beca needed her and it was only a matter of minutes before she was reaching her climax.

Chloe straddled Beca's lap again and kissed her passionately. "I need you."

Beca smiled against Chloe's lips. "What about dinner?"

"Make it quick," Chloe said as she took Beca's hand and moved it down to where she needed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Beca finished her plate and saw that everyone else was done as well. "I'll do the dishes," she said as she began to gather the plates.

"I'll help," Chloe added as she stood up.

Stacie shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We'll deal with it tomorrow. We just rinse them and stick them in the dishwasher anyway."

"Then I'll save you the trouble. You had us over for dinner. The least I can do is clean up," Beca insisted. She placed a kiss on Chloe's temple. "I've got this. You relax."

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and sat back down knowing there was no point in trying to help when Beca had already said she didn't want it.

"Thank you," Aubrey said with surprise laced in her voice.

"Don't sound so surprised, Aubrey." Beca moved into the kitchen. "I have manners."

"Manners that you tend to forfeit in favor of attitude," Aubrey pointed out. "Is this a new side of Beca Mitchell?"

Chloe grinned. "She's always been like this. You just never give her a chance to show her good side."

"Dinner was really great, by the way," Beca spoke as she placed a plate in the dishwasher. "Nice job, Stacie."

Stacie smiled at the compliment. "Anytime, Beca."

"And what about me?" Aubrey asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think you had anything to do with this meal. The last time you cooked, I thought for sure I was going to need medical assistance."

Aubrey looked at Chloe with a "I told you so" face.

"Be nice, babe," Chloe warned with a hint of a smile. She knew Beca just enjoyed getting under the blonde's skin.

"Hey, Chlo," Stacie began. "Aubrey told me how your parents were today. Are you okay?"

Chloe's eyes went to Beca who turned off the water and turned to look at her. "Um, okay as I can be."

"What happened?" Beca frowned. Chloe hadn't said anything about visiting her parents today.

Chloe shrugged. "Same old stuff. Just… this time I told them I was done. If they can't accept our marriage or at least be civil, then I can't be around them. They put me in a corner on this one and I had to choose."

"I can talk to them for you," Beca began.

"Don't bother," Chloe said. "I can't deal with them anymore. Not right now. I have other things I need to focus on."

"Like that internship," Aubrey said. "I meant to ask you about it earlier. Did you give them an answer?"

Chloe's body stiffened and she bit her lower lip.

"What internship?" Beca asked.

Aubrey looked at Chloe in shock. "You didn't tell her?"

"I decided not to take it," Chloe answered, hoping the conversation would be dropped, but she knew better.

"What internship?" Beca repeated.

Stacie gestured to Chloe. "Chlo here got offered an internship at Westfield Ad Agency."

"Yeah? How long ago was this?" Beca asked.

"A few days ago," Chloe answered. "It's not a big deal."

Beca frowned. "It is a big deal. Did you already decline?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Then accept it," Beca stated.

"It's not that easy," Chloe replied. "We'll talk about it later."

"Were you even going to tell me about it?"

"I didn't see a point." Chloe didn't want to argue about this. Her mind had been made up.

Beca looked to Stacie. "Can we borrow your room?"

"Go for it," Stacie replied before looking at Chloe apologetically.

Chloe sighed and got up from the chair before walking to Stacie's bedroom. Beca stayed where she was for a few seconds before following her.

"Beca," Chloe began. "I can't take the internship."

Beca closed the room door. "Why not?"

"Because it's an unpaid internship," Chloe explained. "If I take it, I'd only be able to work two full days out of the week and then some nights. We can't handle that kind of blow financially."

"You can't give up a good opportunity," Beca stated. "Quit the restaurant and take the internship."

Chloe clenched her jaw. "Don't order me around."

"I'm not ordering you around," Beca said. "I want to see you succeed. This internship will help you do that. I'll get a second job."

Chloe shook her head. "I won't drop that kind of responsibility on you. Besides, I want to see you succeed too. You can't spend all your time working. You need to have time to make your music."

"I need to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself. You need to start worrying about your happiness."

"Your happiness is my happiness." Beca stated. "Take the internship."

"My mind's made up, Beca," Chloe said. "Can we drop this please?"

"Fine, let's talk about how you weren't going to tell me about your parents."

"There's nothing to tell," Chloe said, exasperated. "They acted how they always act and I'm done with them."

"You can't be done with them… not because of me," Beca said. "You used to get along great before me. I don't want to keep ruining your relationship with them."

"You aren't," Chloe assured her. "They can have the blame for that one."

Beca ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep breath. "I want to go home. Do you want to stay?"

Chloe shook her head. "I want to go with you."

Beca opened the door and let Chloe walk through it before she followed behind her.

"Hey, we're going to head home," Chloe said to her friends. "Thanks again for dinner."

"Next time we'll host," Beca said.

Aubrey grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "Let me guess… pizza?"

Beca smiled. "Correct. Who doesn't like pizza?" The brunette looked at Chloe. "I'll go get the car started."

Once Beca was gone, Aubrey and Stacie both began to apologize to Chloe.

"I thought you would've told her," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, we're sorry for opening our big mouths," Stacie added.

"Not your fault," Chloe said. "I should've told her. I have to go repair the damage. I'll talk to you two tomorrow." Chloe hugged her friends and left the apartment. Once outside, she got into the car and looked over at Beca. "Are you upset with me?"

"Mostly at the situation but yes," Beca answered. "You can keep things from me, that's fine, but don't hold onto the important stuff. I need to know the important stuff. There's no way for me to help you otherwise."

Chloe reached for Beca's hand and brought it up to her lips. "I'm sorry. I knew what you'd tell me to do and I didn't want to put you in that position."

"Please accept the internship, Chloe," Beca said. "It'd be good for you. I can handle another job."

"We're supposed to be in an equal marriage. It won't feel very equal if you're working to pay our bills and I'm just sitting back."

"But you're not just sitting back," Beca replied. "You're making something of yourself. I don't want anything holding you back."

"Why are you so good to me?" Chloe asked.

"Because I love you," Beca replied.

"I love you too," Chloe smiled.

* * *

Beca knocked on her father's office door and heard him tell her to come in. She entered the office and threw a wave his way.

"I have to admit, I was surprised when you called," Ethan said. "I was under the impression that you'd never accept my offer."

"Desperate times," Beca admitted as she moved to sit in the chair across from her father's desk. "Chloe got offered an internship and I made her take it."

"Unpaid?" Ethan asked.

Beca nodded. "I'm only accepting your offer under one condition."

Ethan sat back in his chair and gestured for Beca to continue.

"I'll work nine to five only four days out of the week. I need a day to focus on my music."

Ethan smiled. "Chloe's conditions?"

Beca blushed slightly. "She wouldn't take the internship unless I agreed to that much."

"Are you still going to be working at that club?" Ethan asked.

Beca nodded. "Four nights a week."

"Think you can handle that?" Ethan asked. "Doesn't sound like much sleep will be in your future."

"I already spoke with my boss. I'll work seven to nine as a bartender and nine to twelve as a deejay. I'll manage to get at least six hours," Beca replied. "Chloe made sure. So… do I have the job?"

Ethan smiled. "You can start tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll see you tomorrow." Beca stood up and headed to the door.

"Hey, Becs," Ethan stopped her.

Beca turned her head to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you. And I think maybe I was wrong about your marriage. I'm sorry for all those things I said before." When he had learned that Beca and Chloe were engaged, he hadn't approved at all. He told Beca she wasn't responsible or mature enough to handle a marriage. He had told her it wouldn't last more than a month before everything fell apart. "Maybe we can have dinner or something together some time… you, me and Chloe?"

Beca smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'm sure Chloe would too." Beca opened the door to leave but paused to look at her father again. "And thanks, Dad. My marriage is really important to me. I've always taken it seriously from the moment I decided to propose to Chloe. It's nice having you on our side."

Ethan stood up from his chair and moved to give Beca a hug. "I'm just sorry it wasn't sooner. Your mother and I married young. We both know how that ended. I just didn't want the same for you." Ethan pulled away from Beca and reached into his pocket for his wallet. "Why don't you and Chloe go celebrate her internship?" He pulled out a hundred dollar bill."

Beca placed her hand on top of her father's. "I already have something planned. Thanks, though."

Beca left the office and Ethan smiled, placing the bill back in his wallet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Chloe was sitting in Beca's car with a blindfold on while she waited for her wife to return. Beca had told her that they were going to celebrate her internship but she hadn't told her where they were going or what they were doing.

She was slightly started when she heard the car door open. "Beca?"

"Ready to continue our date?"

"Can I take this off yet?" Chloe brought her hand up to the blindfold but before she could remove it, she felt fingers intertwine with her own.

"Not yet, Chlo." Beca kissed her wife on the cheek and guided her towards the hotel where she had just finished checking in.

Once they reached the elevator, Chloe heard a ding and the doors slide open.

"An elevator? Where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Beca promised as they got onto the elevator.

Once they reached the door to the hotel where they would be staying, Beca opened the door and guided Chloe inside. "Okay... ready?"

Chloe nodded and Beca removed the blindfold. She watched Chloe's eyes widen as she looked around the huge hotel room. "We're spending the night here?"

Beca nodded. "We are. Do you like it?"

"Beca how'd you afford this?" Chloe asked.

"I sold some stuff, remember?" Beca said. "I had a couple of hundred spare bucks. Don't worry. The rest will go towards bills or whatever." Beca could see Chloe thinking and she sighed. "Babe, don't."

Chloe frowned. "Don't what?"

"Calculate things in your head." Beca brought Chloe's hand up to her lips to kiss it. "I wanted us to have nice night somewhere not in our lame apartment. I brought food. All your favorites. And we can watch movies or listen to music. Whatever you want to do."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Beca pulled out of the hug. "Well, go look around. The bathroom has a hot tub."

Chloe squealed excitedly and headed for the bathroom. Beca smiled to herself as she pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair. She was in the process of removing her shoes when Chloe exited the bathroom.

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, happily.

Beca looked at her wife in amusement. "Chloe!"

"This is_ the_ hotel!" Chloe continued. "It's _our_ hotel."

Beca grinned. "You remember."

"Of course I do. This is where I finally gave it up to you!"

Beca laughed at her wife's way of phrasing their first time together. "I still can't believe our friends pooled their money together to get us a room."

Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed. "Even Aubrey chipped in. She said the sexual tension was giving her a headache. What I really can't believe is that we managed to wait three years before we took that step."

"We were young. I think the idea of sex just scared us. I know I was always nervous our make-out sessions would progress into more."

Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca on the cheek. "I'm glad we waited. That was such a great night."

"We were a fumbling mess," Beca laughed.

"It was still amazing." Chloe sighed contentedly as she thought about her first time.

"It definitely was," Beca agreed. "Come here." Beca got onto the bed and Chloe moved further up to join her. Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's lips and then trailed kisses along her jaw before pushing her gently onto her back. She moved on top of Chloe and the two soon lost themselves in each other.

* * *

Chloe entered the office where Beca worked and laughed when she saw the brunette wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "I thought your dad said to start wearing more work presentable clothes."

Beca looked down at her outfit and then back at her wife. "I'm not wearing graphic tees. I thought that was a step up."

Chloe rolled her eyes as a smile played at her lips. "I was hoping we could have lunch together." She held up a small brown paper bag. It had seemed like the past three weeks had come and gone in a flash seeing as how both women were constantly busy. Chloe wanted to make the most of her lunch break by spending it with Beca because she knew time wasn't something that was easily accessible for them at the moment.

Beca stood up from her chair and kissed Chloe before moving to close the door. "Still enjoying the internship?" Beca asked before sitting on the couch that was in the office.

"I am. It's more fun than I thought it would be." Chloe sat down on Beca's lap. "I miss all my time with you, though."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "Yeah, this not seeing each other often thing isn't sitting well with me either. Wednesday is my free day. We can do something then."

"I won't be free until around five-thirty."

"I can work with that." Beca kissed Chloe along her jaw. "Do you know what I really want to be doing right now?"

"Mm, what?" Chloe tilted her head to allow Beca better access to her neck as the brunette's kisses trailed down.

"You... on this couch." Beca laid Chloe down and moved on top of her.

Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist and pulled her down so that there was friction right where she needed it. She bucked her hips up and Beca began to grind into her. The two kissed slowly, relishing their moment together. Chloe was sure she could get off at this rate but she wanted more. "Not like this," she breathed out. "I want to feel you."

Beca sat up and began to undo her jeans but a knock on the door stopped her. "One second!" She got up from the couch and quickly straightened her clothes out while Chloe did the same. "Come in."

The door opened and a tall brunette entered the office with a stack of papers. The brunette looked at Chloe before looking at Beca, knowing that she had interrupted something. "Sorry, your father asked me to bring you these." She gestured to the stack of papers.

"Not a problem." Beca took the papers and set them on the desk. "Thanks, Lauren." She gestured to Chloe. "This is my wife, by the way. "

Lauren smiled. "Hi, Chloe. I've heard a lot about you. Beca never stops talking about you."

Chloe smiled and held out her hand to the woman. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Lauren said before looking back at Beca. "I actually have to run some things by you before I go. Is that okay?"

Beca nodded. "Go for it."

Chloe sat back down on the couch and watched as Lauren spoke to Beca, placing a hand on her arm every now and again as she spoke. Once she finally left, Chloe spoke. "She's touchy-feely."

Beca closed the door back and locked it before moving back over to Chloe. "_You're _touchy-feely. I wouldn't categorize her as such." She sat down on the couch but when she tried to kiss Chloe, the redhead turned her head away. "What's wrong?"

"She looks like Olivia Wilde," Chloe stated.

"She does, doesn't she?" Beca smiled. "I told her but she doesn't agree."

Chloe pouted. "It's not a good thing, Beca. I don't want an Olivia Wilde look-a-like throwing herself at you."

Beca grinned. "I do! I was even thinking of asking her to be my mistress."

Chloe playfully hit Beca. "You're not funny."

Beca placed kisses on Chloe's neck. "I'm hilarious. Do we still have time for a quickie?"

"That ship has sailed," Chloe informed her. "You should eat your lunch while you have time."

Beca pulled Chloe up from the couch and wrapped her arms around her waist "Thanks again for bringing me food. You're the best."

"Anytime, babe." Chloe kissed Beca before pulling out of their embrace. "Will you be home before you go to the club tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be home." Beca moved back to her desk and sat down.

"I'll see you later then," Chloe said before leaving.

Beca was just about to pull the food out of the bag when her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up and saw that it was Chloe's mom calling. Beca made a face at the phone and sighed before answering it. "Hello?"

"Is Chloe with you?" Mrs. Beale asked.

_Hi to you too._ "She's not."

"Well can you tell her she can't avoid us forever? We would like a visit or at least a phone call."

"Well, no offense but I don't think she'll want to talk to you if you keep slamming our marriage every chance you get."

"Beca be reasonable. You know you two should've never gotten married. Look at how you live. You barely make ends meet."

"I take care of her." Beca tried to keep her anger in control. The last thing she wanted to do was explode on her wife's mother. "We may not be rolling in money but we get by. I'm sorry. I'm at work. I can't continue this conversation."

"Bartending and deejay-ing won't get you anywhere, Beca," Mrs. Beale continued.

"Have a great day," Beca said before ending the call. "The in-laws from hell, I swear," Beca muttered before getting back to work.

* * *

A group of interns were standing around talking when they saw Chloe get off of the elevator.

"Chloe Mitchell. She has got to be the hottest woman alive," a raven-haired intern said.

Two of the other interns, Cynthia Rose and Benji shared an exasperated look between each other.

"Put it back in your pants, Quinn," Cynthia Rose said. "She's married."

Quinn smirked, rolling her eyes at the words. "That's never been a problem for me before."

"She talks very highly of her wife," Benji added. "You don't stand a chance."

"Wife? She's gay?" Quinn said, happily. "I think my chances actually just went up."

Benji watched Quinn walk away before shaking his head. "And she's at it again."

"Hopefully that'll be one marriage she doesn't end up wrecking."


End file.
